A Thousand Years. A Music Video
by Lenalaye
Summary: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!! Hah! Well after the Ellimist Chronicles, I liked the idea of Ellimist having emotions. This was formerly "The Ultimate Ellimist Song" but I found another one that suits him better. 'Sides, this is a romance thing!


Yep. You heard it. A music video for the Ellmist. You'd think I would at least do all the Animorphs first, but……ya know. The song is "A Thousand Years" by Sting. Obviously, it's about him and Aguella. Or at least, him when he was Toomin. Whatever….

We see the Ellmist ( however you picture him, I like to picture him as a cross b/t a Ketran and a human) walking on Earth through a forest. He looks at the stars and gradually his steps come off the ground. Stars come to form stairs for him. He walks up it and a crystal castle looms on the horizon. He gets to the crystal castle ofhis and walks up some more stairs until he comes to a large room with a large window looking out at the stars. There is a consul of sorts with planets and stars projected. As the lyrics begin he walks over to it.

_ _

_A thousand years, a thousand more _

_a thousand times, a million doors to eternity picks out a planet and places it elsewhere___

_I may have lived a thousand lives, a thousand times_

_An endless turning stairway climbs_

_to a tower of souls holds a star and closes his eyes, contemplating. Then opens them.___

_If it takes another thousand years, a thousand wars ,he examines the set up like a pool player looking for a shot.___

_the towers rise to numberless floors in space he begins walking around it, letting his hand trail in the projection, causing waves.___

_I could shed another million tears, a million breaths,_

_A million names but only one truth to face he hesitates and looks as if he wants to continue. He shakes his head ___

_ _

_A million roads, a million fears he flashes back to when he was with Father.___

_a million suns, ten million years of uncertainty he is standing, a Ketran, on the stage holding the adge___

_I could speak a million lies, a million songs,_

_A million rights, a million wrongs in this balance of time _

_but if there was a single truth, a single light_

_a single thought, a singular touch of grace_

_then following this single point, this single flame, he opens his eyes back to the present___

_This single haunted memory of your face sees he has unconsciously arranged the stars in Aguella's image. He winces.___

_ _

_I stiiiiiiiil loooooooooove yooooooooou he looks out the window ___

_I stiiiiiiiil waaaaaaaaaaaaant you flash to him reaching out to Aguella's floating body and getting jerked back by Father___

_A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves _

_like galaxies in my head sweeps back his quills with a hand. As the song lulls, Aguella appears in wispy smoke form. The ghost flies out and Ellimist follows it out into the stars. It is like he is walking down a path, aliens made out of stars stand on the sides. ___

_ _

_I maybe numberless, I may be innocent one steps in his way. ___

_I may know many things, I may be ignorant ducks under him___

_Or I could ride with kings and conquer many lands some of the aliens seem to be praising him.___

_Or win this world at cards and let it slip my hands others look at him indignantly ___

_I could be cannon food, destroyed a thousand times one tries to kill him with a weapon. He turns into a airy cloud and goes past him ___

_reborn as fortune's child to judge another's crimes he reforms and keeps running. ___

_Or wear this pilgrim's cloak, or be a common thief _

_I've kept this single faith, I have but one belief_

_ _

_I stiiiiiiiiil loooooooooove yoooooooou Aguella's spirit has stopped___

_I stiiiiiiiiiil waaaaaaaaaant you Ellmist changes to Ketran and goes up to her.___

_A thousand times these mysteries unfold themselves he holds her ___

_like galaxies in my head_

_On and on the mysteries unwind themselves she smiles sadly___

_eternities still unsaid she begins to disappear, like sand being blown by the wind. ___

_Till you_

_love me……… Ellmist hangs his head. The music fades out like a dream. _

*************************************************************

Well I just thought this was a cool idea. The song fits snugly with the character. Well if you didn't like it or thought it was mushy well then, I can't really help you. Hope I was entertaining! J


End file.
